<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he can speak french (I think He's fluent) by thecompasspointstohome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483577">he can speak french (I think He's fluent)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompasspointstohome/pseuds/thecompasspointstohome'>thecompasspointstohome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closeted Character, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompasspointstohome/pseuds/thecompasspointstohome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't even know yet lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis couldn’t be more cliché if he tried. He’s the 17 year old with strict parents and a rebellious streak as long as his junior year. Well, at least to him it’s cliche. He skates everywhere, has tattoos, and drives a Honda Civic for fucks sake. </p>
<p>He doesn’t even know what he’s doing at this party, it’s just a bunch of the rich kids that think he belongs in a psych ward. His mom says they aren’t rich, they’re just ‘well off,’ but all Louis knows is he knows what Vans are, and they all think he’s either poor or insane. Truth is he’s neither, his family is exactly like all the other kids at his suburban english public school, but Louis got tired of the stress and structure, so he got a fake ID, some high tops, and a couple tattoos and was on his way to being the token rebel teen he is now, sitting on a ledge of some rich kids porch, smoking a stolen cigarette in  black vans, a red beanie, and a baggy tank top waiting until he can sneak away from this boring party to hang out with the one other interesting kid in this town.</p>
<p> Niall is the only friend Louis could find after he decided to leave his bland, popular friend group and have some real fun, and they’ve been inseparable since.</p>
<p> Louis was just about to hop the white picket fence of this cookie cutter mansion when he saw the most beautiful boy he’d ever laid his eyes on. He had legs as long as tree limbs and eyes as green as the leaves growing on them; he had the best curls Louis had ever seen in his 17 years living in this small town, and a smile that could make the midnight sky they were standing under look like the middle of a day in July. The boy was wearing a dark blue varsity jacket with some American sports team logo on it with a sweatshirt under it, and as much as Louis hated sports, he’d never liked a jacket more in his entire life. He began approaching him when the beautiful boy tripped on his own feet and about face planted in the grass, Louis let a chuckle out, and that grabbed the boy’s attention. </p>
<p>Harry had only ever known privilege. He had his looks, he was athletic, smart enough, and he had a “perfect” family life. He lived in a nice house alongside his family's cottage, with his sister being off at uni even there was more space for him and his mom. Harry’s dad had left him when he was young and never even so much as looked back, not like Harry cared at all his dad was an asshole anyways. Him and his mom were better off without him, his life was perfect. So how is it that someone who has everything just wants more? That was the question that led Harry outside the party that night. As much as he loved his football friends he was really starting to get tired of them. They were all arrogant (Not to say Harry wasn’t himself) and all they did was drink, play football, or girls for that matter. Harry never understood why body counts and girlfriends mattered so much to them, to be fair he’s gay and had never even so much as thought about touching a girl like that. He wasn’t out to anyone, not even his mum or sister. He was sure they wouldn’t care, but what about his friends? What would they say? He couldn’t think about it any longer, he just needed to get away for a bit. So he started to walk down the path of his friend Liam’s house when he tripped over his own damn feet and landed face first in the green grass. As if he didn’t need anything more to be embarrassed about he heard a soft chuckle come out from the other end of the yard. </p>
<p>Harry looked up to see a young man leaning against the fence laughing at him. He was a stunning, stunning boy. Harry knew he was gay but this was a whole new level of feelings. The boy’s blue eyes shone perfectly against his skin, soft brown hair in a messy fringe across his forehead, the top hidden by a red beanie. </p>
<p>Just as Harry was about to dig himself into a hole out of embarrassment the young man went over and offered him a hand to get up. Harry took it and dusted off his jacket, the only thing left from his father. Harry nodded and went to walk away but was interrupted by the boy saying something. </p>
<p>“Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?” He had a pretty thick accent, his voice was kind of loud and high pitched, but all the while calming to hear. Harry didn’t realize how much shorter the boy was. </p>
<p>“Just needed some fresh air, you?” Harry responded.</p>
<p>“Same.”</p>
<p>Harry stood there for a moment, not sure what to say. “So… Do you live around here?” Is what he settled on.</p>
<p>“Curly you don’t need to try and be friendly, I'll leave you alone.” The boy turned around to leave.</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t even tell himself what possessed him to say, “No, stay.” </p>
<p>The boy turned around and looked at him strangely. “Why?” </p>
<p>“I want to talk to you!” Harry responded.</p>
<p>“Alright about what?” The boy put his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“Umm, tattoos! You have lots…” Harry shuffled his feet and looked down. What an awkward thing to say.</p>
<p>“Very observant of you.” He chuckled looking at his arms.<br/>
They stayed silent for a second. Harry admired all of his tattoos, personally he had always liked the look of them but his mom would kill him if he got them. “Why did you get so many?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Well…” The boy started, “When I get tattoos I think about who could get one that might match.” He finished.</p>
<p>“Really?” Harry’s eyes briefly lit up. He couldn’t explain why the thought made him so happy.</p>
<p>“No dumbass.” He scoffed. Of course not, Harry wasn’t dumb why did he think that?</p>
<p>“Oh well that would’ve been a smart idea.” Harry twiddled his thumbs.</p>
<p>“Hmm, maybe my next one will have a second half.” The boy stepped closer. </p>
<p>“Maybe…” Harry was comfortable with this stranger, he had something about him that just made Harry feel safe. Despite his breath smelling like smoke and all his tattoos. Harry couldn’t help but stare into his eyes. </p>
<p>He was interrupted by the boy turning around and chuckling. “I’ll see you around.” He said.</p>
<p>“Wait! What’s your name?” Harry called after him. </p>
<p>“Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” He called back. </p>
<p>“See you around Louis!” </p>
<p>“See you around Harry!” Louis climbed the fence. </p>
<p>“How do you know my name?!” Harry called after him. Louis didn’t answer, he just looked back and smirked and then hopped over the fence. Harry briefly considered going after him, but decided against it since he was DD that night. </p>
<p>Harry was halfway back to the door when he heard a muted, “Wait! Curly! I know you can hear me! Turn around stubborn Harold!”</p>
<p>“Louis?”</p>
<p>“Haz.”</p>
<p>Harry almost shuddered at the use of two new nicknames uttered by the complete (and gorgeous) stranger behind him, but managed to suppress a squeal long enough to turn around, “Did you forget something?”</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact I did, your number.”</p>
<p>“That was the worst line I’ve ever heard”</p>
<p>“And how would you know it was a line, hm?” It was totally a line.  “Maybe I’m just a fun, straight, bro pal.”</p>
<p>“No no no I didn’t mean it that was I-I just meant-” Harry thought louis was gay, I mean he shuldn’t have assumed, yeah, but, he was flirting with him. Right?</p>
<p>“Relax Harold I’m just messing with you.” Where did all the nicknames come from?</p>
<p>“And where exactly did ‘Harold’ come from?”</p>
<p>“Well it’s your full name innit?”</p>
<p>“No.” Harry chuckles,Louis joins.</p>
<p>“Well then I guess it’s a name only I get to call you” Harry swears he sees a wink.</p>
<p>Harry starts to shutter, despite the layers he’s wearing and the blatant flush on his skin, and Louis seems to notice as he steps closer.</p>
<p>“You cold Curly?”</p>
<p>“A little.”</p>
<p>“Don’t see how you can be in that fancy sports jacket of yours”</p>
<p>Harry doesn’t mean to get defensive, it just slips out, “Hey! This was my dads, watch your mouth.” He doesn’t know why he even feels the need to defend the asshole that left the jacket behind, but the boy is bringing out a different side of him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any offense, what happened to him? If you don’t mind me asking.” Harry sees a glint of guilt on Louis’ face.</p>
<p>“Oh no, don’t feel bad, I didn’t mean to get so mean there, my dad was an asshole, he left when I was Seven, this was the one thing he left behind.” Why is he spilling all of this to a complete stranger?</p>
<p>“Holy fuck Harold, way to drive the mood down,” Louis laughs.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Harry blushes.</p>
<p>Louis takes another step closer, “So what in that fancy pants party made you need a breath of fresh air?” Harry thinks he might pass out at the sight of the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>“Had to take a break from acting like someone I’m not, I get tired of those people sometimes,” Louis glances up at him, “Okay all the time.”</p>
<p>“So why do you deal with them?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got to, they’re my team, and the only people here.”</p>
<p>Another step closer, “I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Well I’d never seen you around at these parties until just now, not mad about it though.” Hold on, was Harry just flirting? With a guy? He’s not even out.”</p>
<p>Louis talking snaps him out of his reverie, “Oh really?”Another step.</p>
<p>Harry’s not sure he’s staying in the closet very well, but he’s okay with it, Louis makes him feel… safe? Is that the word? “Maybe…”</p>
<p>Another step, Harry suddenly feels a hand around his arm, “You know Curly, I’m not sure you’re like the other football pricks in there.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Harry’s getting nervous, was it really that obvious?</p>
<p>“I mean you’re not a complete arse,” Louis giggles, acutally fucking giggles, Harry might atually faint, that was the greatest sound he’s ever heard, “Not an arse at all actually. You’re pretty cool really, a lot cuter than those dickheads too.”</p>
<p>Harry has officially lost his shit. The most beautiful boy he’s ever seen just called him cute, and fucking giggled at him. Okay Harry, you can be cool, just be cool. “You think I’m cute, hm?”</p>
<p>“Maybe a little,” the last step is bigger than the others, making them only inches apart, “What are you gonna do about it, clutz?”</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk, what are you, three feet tall you little hobbit.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me asshole I’m 5”9’ for your information.”</p>
<p>“Sure you are Louis, and I’m str-” oh fuck. Harry tries to take a step forward but obviously, because it’s him, he trips on a rudge in the porch and tumbles over, only for Louis to be left laughing a whole five feet and seven inches above him. “Ow…”</p>
<p>Louis extends his arm, “Come one now Curly, get up, there ya go.”</p>
<p>Harry stands, but even after getting his balance, Louis doesn’t let go of the taller boy, instead, he grabs his hand and pulls him towards the woods in the backyard of the house. “Come on Harold, we’re going on an adventure.”</p>
<p>Harry starts dragging his feet trying to catch up with the smaller, but much faster boy running in front of him, “But I’m designated driver!”</p>
<p>“Haz, I promise all your little football buddies will fall asleep in either a tub or a king sized bed with a skinny blond cheerleader curled up under their musty ass arm, now are you comin’ or not?”</p>
<p>Harry is not going to miss an opportunity to walk around the woods with a beautiful boy, “... Okay I’m coming, wait up you little hedgehog! How the fuck are you so fast?”</p>
<p>“First of all, call me a hedgehog again and I’ll leave you on the floor to your own long legged devices, and second of all, just ‘cause I’m not on the footie team doesn’t mean I don’t have good legs Harold, I’m gay for fucks sake.”</p>
<p>Well at least I didn’t have to ask, Harry thinks to himself, but now he’s blushing the brightest red ever seen in front of the cutest boy on the planet.</p>
<p>“What, did I make you nervous Curly? No need to be scared of me babe I’m harmless I promise, I know it’s hard to believe with my scary tattoos and cigarette breath but I’m not gonna hurt you.” Babe, babe, how the fuck is Harry supposed to keep his cool when Louis just called him babe.</p>
<p>“Uhm, no umm, just tired and cold.” Harry tried his best to lie.</p>
<p>“Right...Well then pick up those feet of yours and get moving.” Louis walked ahead of Harry. </p>
<p>“Where are we going? You aren’t going to kidnap me are you?” Harry half joked, he trusted Louis but that didn’t mean Louis wasn;t going to kidnap him (He wouldn’t be mad if he did to be honest)</p>
<p> 	“I’m not going to kidnap you! Your legs wouldn’t fit in my trunk anyways.” He laughed. “We’re going to my favourite spot, nobody else knows it’s here, not even Niall.” Louis continued on ahead.</p>
<p>“Who’s Niall?” Harry asked, feeling a sudden pang of jealousy hit him straight in the chest.</p>
<p>“My best friend. No need to get all rumbled up about it, you look like a lost puppy.”</p>
<p>“I do not.” Harry pulled Louis’ beanie off his head.</p>
<p>‘Hey!” Louis laughed. Harry led the hat high above his head. “I’ll climb you like the fucking tree you are.”</p>
<p>Harry smirked. “ Oh really?” What did he think he was doing?</p>
<p>“Make me.” Louis said it in a way that made Harry feel so many things at once he thought he might burst.</p>
<p>“I-” Harry holds the beanie higher above his head. He’s so lost in his head that he doesn’t notice Louis place his hand on his shoulder and jump up to reach the hat. </p>
<p>“Oh look at that.” Louis smirked. “Guess I’m on top.” he winked. </p>
<p>Harry couldn't even think straight. He was so focused on the fact that Louis now had his hand on his chest. At this point his cheeks would never go back to their original color, all he could do was stare at Louis and his perfect, perfect face. Harry had honestly never felt more alive than he did in this very moment. Again because he was distracted by Louis’ beauty he didn’t realize that Louis was tugging on his hand and motioning for them to keep moving. Harry tugged back and then they kept on walking. </p>
<p>They finally arrived to Louis’ ‘secret spot,’ which was a lot cooler than he made it out to be. Harry gaped at the sight of a treehouse mansion spreading across the width of at least three or four trees, a spiral staircase made of fallen logs and tree limbs leading up to the entrance, about a story off the ground, fairy lights draped the entire perimeter and it looked as if they filled the inside as well. “This is your ‘little favorite spot’ huh? Lou this is incredible!” Harry doesn’t know where the nickname came from, but he sees Louis smile shyly at how easily it came out and decided to let it stick. “Did you build this?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me and Niall started it a couple years ago, finally finished it this summer, kinda cool innit?”</p>
<p>“Kinda? You have a fucking mansion in the middle of the woods, 20 feet off the ground and you think it’s kinda cool, Louis, this is the single coolest thing I’ve ever seen.” Honestly, as cool as the treehouse is, Harry could care less about it, he just wants to kiss the smug look off the face of the tiny hedgehog in front of him.</p>
<p>Louis brings him out of his head, “You wanna look inside?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p>They up the stairs and through the doorway and Harry is in awe, Louis has completely furnished the place, there’s a small couch, a few bean bag chairs, a mini fridge (how the fuck did he manage to get power?), and a space heater. Louis walks him into another room and holy shit, theres a fucking queen size bed and a desk, fairy lights wrapped around both the headboard and the edge of the desk. “You like it?” Harry notices the shy look on Louis’ face as he asks.</p>
<p>“Love it! This is so cool Lou,” he had to try it out again, Louis smiles, “How did you have the time, let alone the supplies to do this?”</p>
<p>“Got tired of living at home with all the rules, plus my parents were always fucking miserable, so me and Nialler made a little cave, and it eventually turned into this when we realized we needed an escape more often than not.”</p>
<p>Harry just stood still for what could’ve been five seconds or five hours, he had no clue, all he really knew is that he needed to be in Louis’ life for longer than just tonight. </p>
<p>“What you thinkin’ about over there Curly?”<br/>
Harry doesn’t even try to verbalize a response, he doesn’t even care anymore, he needs to know what kissing this boy is like, he takes two steps forward and grabs Louis’ face in his hands.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>Harry jumps back, “I-I’m sorry I just thought-”</p>
<p>“I was being sarcastic curly now get back here.” Harry doesn’t need to be told twice, he grabs Louis’ waster and finally, finally pulls him in for what would forever be the greatest kiss of Harry’s life. It was his first time soberly kissing a boy, it felt just right. Their lips locking together perfectly. Harry just couldn't get enough, the last hour had been the best time of his life. </p>
<p>Louis pulled away first. Looking up at Harry’s eyes. “Having fun?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Harry said softly. “You?”</p>
<p>“Obviously.” Louis laughed. “Want to see something?” He said and to Harry’s disappointment he stepped away.</p>
<p>“What?” Harry watched Louis walk over to the fairy lights to turn them off, the only<br/>
thing illuminating the tree house being the stars. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Harry to sit beside him. Harry obliged and sat down beside Louis (a little closer than he’d like to admit). “Alright young Harold, look out this window.” Louis pointed to the open window in front of them.</p>
<p>Harry followed Louis’ finger to see the view of the stars. It was breathtaking,to be honest he’d never stopped to look at the stars before, he was now wondering why he never did this. He would have an amazing view from his bedroom window. “I- wow. This is incredible Lou.” Harry looked around, dropping his hand down to his thigh, where it was met by Louis’ hand that was already resting there. “How do you think of these things?” </p>
<p>“Well, when you don’t have much money and nothing to do at home, you get creative.” Louis sighed. </p>
<p>“Oh…” Harry didn’t even think, he grabbed Louis’ hand in his and laced their fingers together. Tracing circles with his thumb and slowly laying his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis flinched a bit at first, but then eased into the movements and tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to feel bad for me. And I don’t want you to think I’m trying to make you feel bad, I’m not. I always thought all of you football players were the same if I’m honest. I was wrong about you..”</p>
<p>Harry cut him off by slowly pushing their lips together again, they fit together perfectly. They just worked. Everything was right. That was until Harry’s phone started to ring like crazy. He sighed into Louis’ mouth and then pulled away to check his phone. “It’s my mum” He said.</p>
<p>“Go on and answer it then, I’ll stay quiet. And I promise not to laugh!” Louis was already starting to giggle a bit.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah sure. “ Harry laughed and then answered the phone. “Hi mum” </p>
<p>“Harry Styles, you were supposed to be home an hour ago! Where are you?!” </p>
<p>“I’m still at Liam’s, can I um stay the night?” </p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” </p>
<p>“Ok, thank you mum.” </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too mum, goodnight.” He hung up. “Sorry about that.” He looked down at his and Louis’ hands, no longer intertwined, instead they rested beside each other. </p>
<p>“It’s alright Curly, I’d kill to have that. Does she know you’re..um… ya know?”</p>
<p>“No, no she doesn’t” </p>
<p>“Ah, well when were you planning on telling her? If you are planning on telling her.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to a while ago but I got too scared. Thought she’d want to buy me lots of pride stuff, which would be great except all of my friends are homophobic.”</p>
<p>Louis took Harry’s face in his hands. “They don’t matter, do what makes YOU happy.” He planted another kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>Harry had honestly never felt happier, kissing Louis felt like complete and udder euphoria, he could kiss this boy for hours, days, years. He wanted to cry, he already knew how much this boy meant to him and it broke him to know he can’t show him outside of their little bubble. He’d never wanted to come out before because he didn’t have any sort of incentive, the only possible effect was getting harassed by an entire footie team, but at this moment, there’s nothing more he wants to do more than come out simply so he’d be able to be with Louis in public, a boy he’s known for less than a day, but is already completely infatuated with. </p>
<p>Harry doesn’t notice the tears streaming down his face until Louis pulls back and holds his head in his small hands. As he’s wiping the tears from Harry’s face, Louis looks at Harry, “Hey, what’s wrong love? Did I do something?”</p>
<p>“No, no it’s not you, not at all, I just, I wish I would’ve come out back then. It would’ve made everything so much easier.”</p>
<p>“Haz, coming out isn’t easy, it’s okay that you got scared the first time.”</p>
<p>“But I can’t do this in public, I couldn’t just grab your hand whenever I want, or kiss you in the hall,” Harry realizes he’s said more than he meant to let slip out, “I mean, erm, I-”</p>
<p>Louis silences Harry with a short kiss, “Harry, I promise you whatever the rest of that sentence was, I would completely agree with, I know I literally just met you, but, I don’t know how to explain it, it just feels like you’re, you’re-”</p>
<p>“Home.”</p>
<p>They both chuckle. Louis wiped the rest of the tears from Harry’s face, and stands up, bringing Harry with him to the small bedroom in the tree house, he lays down and gets under the blanket. He gestures for Harry to join him, and Harry isn’t about to protest an adorable boy inviting him to cuddle, so he gets under the covers and snuggles his back up against Louis’ chest. and he’s home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah they're just fucking gone for eachother dude</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wasn’t completely sure when he had flipped over in his sleep so that he was holding Louis, but it was brought to his attention when he went to tighten his hold and his arms fell through. He immediately sat up in bed and looked around the tree house. It was completely quiet, not even the sound of leaves blowing outside. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see that it was only seven in the morning, so where the fuck did Louis get off to? Harry got out of bed and stretched. Knowing his friends they wouldn’t be up for another few hours so he might as well go home. He walked back to Liam’s house alone, he couldn’t stop thinking of Louis. Why did he leave? Where did he go? Was he safe? So many questions spinning around Harry’s head. Getting back to Liam’s house was easy enough, he made sure to remember the way back to the tree house by putting a piece of plastic wrap he found on the ground around one of the branches on a nearby tree. </p><p>When he entered Liam’s place he was greeted by all of his football friends passed out on different pieces of furniture, or the floor at that. Most of them had girls by their sides, some still had drinks in their hands. He didn’t want to be like them, he didn’t. So he grabbed his keys and set off towards his house. </p><p>His mom was waiting by the front door on her way to work when he came in. “Hi mum.” He said quietly.</p><p>“Hello darling, you’re home a lot earlier than I expected. Did you have fun?” His mum hugged him. </p><p>“Yeah, I had a great time. M’sorry I didn’t ask to stay the night earlier.” He looked down.</p><p>‘That’s alright, just make sure to tell me next time. I’ve got a long shift today so I left you some money on the counter for food, make sure you eat alright?” She kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Alright. See you later. Love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” And then she left and Harry was alone once again. He missed when his sister was there, so that he could annoy her when he was bored or they could go out shopping. But in that moment what he missed the most was the little hedgehog he’d met the night before. Louis. Harry walked up to his room to change into some more comfortable clothes. Choosing his old football jersey and some sweats, he decided that the day would be spent training for an upcoming match. </p><p>Harry grabbed his headphones and then set off on an early run. The wind was just starting to pick up, blowing leaves all around the street he was running down. An older couple waved to him, as well as two twin girls and another girl who must be their older sister. They reminded him of someone, but he just couldn’t quite put his finger on who. As he turned a corner he found himself in front of a house. It was quite small compared to his but that wasn’t what caught his eye at first. There were three people standing outside, a woman, a man and- Louis! Harry stopped in his tracks. Standing on the other side of the road, he didn’t even think about how weird he must have looked from their point of view. </p><p>“What happened to you?!” The man shouted at Louis. “You were perfect! Did everything right, and now you’re just a mess of a boy. I’m disappointed in you Louis Tomlinson.” Why were they shouting at him? </p><p>Louis didn’t say anything back, he just stood there and nodded. His hands behind his back as they ripped him to pieces, Harry could feel his pain from the other side of the street. He wanted so much to just run over and hug him from behind. The man stormed inside. Leaving Louis and who Harry presumed was his mother outside.</p><p>“I hope you know we’re doing this out of love for you.” She said and then walked inside.</p><p>Louis turned around to walk away but stopped the second he saw Harry, he had tears in his eyes, all the while looking gorgeous in a lined jean jacket and black pants. “Har-”  He started. Harry didn’t know what to do. He wanted to say so much but he just couldn't. Apparently Louis was thinking the same thing because he just nodded and then started to walk down the sidewalk.</p><p>Harry watched him walk for a second, and then remembered he had working legs so he jogged to catch up with him. “Lou!” He called after him. Louis didn’t even look back, he just sped up his pace. “Louis listen to me, please!” Harry kept trying. “You stubborn little hedgehog turn around and talk to me!” That got Louis’ attention.</p><p>“What Harry?” His voice was cold. “If you want an answer to why I left; I can’t give you one alright? Can you not see I’m a little preoccupied right now?” He kept walking.</p><p>“I’m not here to ask you why you left. I need to make sure you’re ok!” Harry said.</p><p>“Obviously I’m not ok Harold.” Louis turned to face him.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Why not? That was pretty harsh what he said to you.”</p><p>“I’m used to it.”</p><p>“Can I help?” </p><p>“No- Actually, yes you can.” Harry’s eyes lit up. “Have you seen three girls walking around here? Twins and then an older blonde?” Louis looked around.<br/>“Uh yeah I saw them walking that way. Why?” Harry shuddered. It was a cold day.</p><p>“They’re my sisters, three of them at least. You cold?” </p><p>“Oh um I didn’t know you had sisters, how many exactly? And yeah I am a bit cold.” He rubbed his arms.</p><p>Louis took off his jacket and handed it to him. “Here Curly. I have five sisters and a brother, I’m the oldest.”</p><p>“Six siblings? Crazy. Um thank you for the uh jacket.” Harry slipped it on, the sleeves only just reaching his wrists. </p><p>“Yeah it gets pretty hectic, as you can tell. Ah!” Louis ran up ahead to meet the three girls that were walking towards them, Harry ran to catch up. “There you girls are!”</p><p>“Louis.” The oldest said. “Could you maybe try and not piss mom and dad off?” She sounded angry. </p><p>“Listen Lottie I try my best, You guys can go back now. I’ll probably be home later and if I’m not you don't need to worry about me, alright?”</p><p>“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “Who’s this?” She asked and pointed at Harry. </p><p>“Harry Styles, and you?” Harry stuck out his hand. </p><p>“Lottie” Her handshake was surprisingly strong. “And then that’s Daisy and Phoebe.” The twins waved to Harry. “Louis has never mentioned you before.”</p><p>“We just met.” Louis said. “How about you all get home now, it’s cold.” </p><p>“Yeah alright. See you later.” Lottie and the twins walked off towards the house. </p><p>Louis walked over to a nearby bench off to the side of the pavement and Harry followed, sitting next to him close enough for their legs to touch. Harry didn’t want to be too forward and scare louis off, he wasn’t ready to be without him quite yet. Luckily, Louis cut that train of thought off just in time by reaching his hand over to rest on top of Harry's thigh. “Sorry for getting so aggressive earlier, I know you were just trying to make sure I was okay.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Harry goes out on a limb and laces Louis’ fingers with his, “I was just confused when I didn’t see you this morning, I know it sounds silly since we just met, but I was worried.” Harry doesn’t know what about this boy is making him have no filter, but he thinks he likes it.</p><p>“Did ya think I would’ve chose to leave if I didn’t have to? I had the hottest man I’ve ever seen cuddling me like I was a teddy bear, I had no desire to move.” Harry feels himself start to blush. What is going on with him?</p><p>“You- you wanted to stay?” Harry says with a sense of caution.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? I’ve known you for 12 hours and I think I might trust you more than my entire family and my friends of 12 years.” Holy fuck, Harry’s down bad already.</p><p>He can hear the red on his face, “Oh,” He’s not sure what to say, “I was worried you’d think I was some kind of weirdo.”</p><p>“Come on Curly there’s no way.” Harry really wants to kiss him.</p><p>“I want to kiss you.” Well, guess that wasn’t staying in either, wow, this boy already has him fucking whipped.</p><p>Without any response to Harry’s declaration, Louis grabs his hand. Harry is pulled off the bench with a force he thinks could pull his arm off and is rushed down the road. “Where are we going?” Harry half-laughs, half-pants out.</p><p>“Just follow me babe, only a little more.” Holy shit he said it again, Harry’s gonna cry.</p><p>Finally, Harry and Louis reach a small church right off the exit of the suburb he was being dragged through thirty seconds prior. They’re still running though, but as they approach a tiny playground around the back of the building, Louis stops in his tracks, leaving Harry flying through the air and falling straight on the pavement. “Shit, you really are a clutz, huh?”</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>Louis lets out a cackle, Harry almost sobs at the sound, how does this boy making the most seemingly ugly things into something that should be put in every museum ever. “Come on now sad one, get up.”</p><p>“I’m not sad, just hurt.” Harry dramatically pouts.<br/>“You okay over there, Curly?”</p><p>“Physically I’m fine, emotionally… I’m bruised.”</p><p>“Holy fuck, I’ve fallen for the lamest boy in all of England.” Louis’ eyes widen. Did Harry really hear that right? Did Louis really just say he’d fallen for him? Shit.</p><p>Harry decides he doesn’t care anymore, he’s gonna be bold, fuck it. “So you’ve fallen for me now, have ya?”</p><p>“Just shut the fuck up and do what I dragged you half a kilometer through town to do you fuckin’ twat.” Louis smirks, and Harry isn’t going to just ignore the boy. Harry grabs Louis’ wrist and pulls him toward him, Louis stumbles a bit. “Looks like maybe I’ve been around you too long already.” </p><p>Harry then grabs his waist and finally gets to kiss him, and Harry treats it like He’s about to go off to another country in two minutes. He kissed Louis like he was never going to see another human being, let alone the beautiful boy, ever again. He felt free, like he was flying. He’d never felt this way kissing someone else before. To be fair he hadn’t done a lot of things until he met Louis. </p><p>Louis pulled away first, cupping Harry’s face in his hands. “This feels wrong on God's property.” He joked.</p><p>“You brought us here!” Harry laughed, wrapping his hands around Louis’ waist. “You still haven’t given me a reason.”</p><p>“Well Harold, a long time ago my parents used to bring me here every sunday, I never enjoyed it much but to be fair I was a kid with a short attention span. Anyways, I’ve always been rather ‘Flamboyant’ so some of the people here didn’t like me much. And so…” He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to one of the back walls. “I did this-” He pointed to a spot of graffiti on the wall of the church. </p><p>“You drew a penis on a church?” </p><p>“Good job Harry you did pass health class.”</p><p>“Shut up- Louis, you thought the best way to let off steam was to graffiti a dick onto a church?” Harry put his head in his hands and tried to hide his laughter.</p><p>“Hey! It wasn’t JUST me , Niall came too.” Louis smiled. </p><p>“I can’t believe you did that. Wow.” Harry tried to not sound as impressed as he was, he would never have the guts to do something like that.</p><p>“Impressed Hazza?” Hazza, Harry had to be on another planet.</p><p>“No… Maybe a little, did you get caught?” </p><p>“Nope, but I did get caught doing it at school, wasn’t a penis that time though.” Louis chuckled.</p><p>“And what was it?” Harry raised his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Please don’t take offence to this, I was in the middle of writing “ Football players have a surreal lack of wit!” In all caps.” Louis looked down and tried his very best to hold in his laughter which ended up coming out as more of a snort than anything.</p><p>“And why is that?” Harry didn’t want to admit he completely agreed.</p><p>“It started because I heard some of the senior teammates talking about spreading someones pictures around, so I decided that the school needed a permanent reminder.” Louis sounded genuinely angry, which was the only right way to feel in that situation. “It made me angry, I thought what if that was one of my sisters? But I got caught and my parents had to pay a fine, so that’s where it all started.” Louis finished.</p><p>Harry had no words, he could think of so many of his own teammates who would do the same thing. He couldn’t imagine being in that situation. He just nodded and tugged on Louis’ hand to let him know that he agreed. Louis must have got the message because he tugged back. </p><p> </p><p>Harry honestly couldn’t possibly say how long they sat at that playground behind the church, he thinks it was a couple hours, but it could have been days for all he knows. What he does know for sure is that it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter how long he’d been at the church, it didn’t matter how long he’d known Louis, he was already all in.</p><p>“Hey, my mum gave me some money for dinner tonight, do you wanna come over and order in?”</p><p>“Harry, it’s noon.”<br/>“No I know, I just thought maybe you’d wanna hang out, it’s completely fine if you don't though I totally understand I jus”</p><p> </p><p>Louis cuts him off with a chaste but perfect kiss, Harry could get used to that. “Of course I want to hang out with you Haz, I just didn’t think you’d want to spend the whole day with me.”</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me, are you serious? There is literally no one else I’d want to hang out with for a whole day.” Okay, maybe that was too much.</p><p>Louis smiled the cutest smile Harry had ever seen and tugged on his wrist to start walking, Harry obviously obliged. “So where abouts do you live then Curly?”</p><p>“Just down the road a couple blocks, just a warning, it’s exactly the house you’re probably already imagining and I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, I may be a little different, but I’d never turn down a stay at a nice house. You got any siblings?” </p><p>“Yeah, one, my sister Gemma, she’s off at uni though, makes the house really lonely with my mum out working so often.” </p><p>“What does your mum do?” Was he really curious about his boring life?</p><p>“She’s a nurse, ever since dad left she’s had to work really long days.” No fucking filter.</p><p>“That must be hard on you,” Wow, Harry might actually faint, “What do you do when she’s at work?”</p><p>“Train, do homework, go to footie practice, hang out with boring people at boring parties, decide to get some fresh air and end up kissing a stranger in a treehouse, you know, normal stuff.” Harry can’t hold back his little laugh towards the end but fortunately his laugh isn’t quite loud enough to mute Louis’ giggle, which Harry might have to make his new alarm or ringtone or something. </p><p>“Ha ha very funny tall one, but you know that was the most exciting scenario that could’ve played out.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” They both chuckle and walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. When they finally make it to Harry’s house, Harry looks over to see the boy beside him gaping at his house. “Oh, come on it’s really not that grand.”<br/>“Haz, I could fit three of my houses in your house.”</p><p>“That is not true!” Maybe like, one and a half. Harry grabs the mail from the mailbox and they head up the driveway, Louis stops Harry in his tracks.</p><p>“Just one more kiss before your fancy house sways my opinion of you.” Louis smirks and Harry swears he sees a little wink. Louis places a hand on the back of Harry’s neck for yet another perfect kiss. Harry smiled against his lips.</p><p>“Well, want a tour?” Harry opened his arms to the living room, putting the pile of letters on the table, he didn’t bother to look at what they were. </p><p>“Of course I do!” Louis laughed. He walked around the living room and took it all in. “Your house smells so nice, like chocolate chip cookies and hugs.” Louis took an exaggerated breath in. </p><p>“My mum likes to bake a lot, she taught me when I was like eight. There are cookies in the kitchen if you want some.” He brought Louis into the kitchen where he grabbed a few cookies and Harry grabbed some water. They explored the rest of the house just as it was starting to rain outside. “So, what should we do?” Harry asked as he slumped down on his bed. </p><p>“I don’t know, It’s your house Hazza, what do you want to do?” </p><p>“We can watch something on tv or something?” Harry suggested.</p><p>“Sure. Sounds good, um have you ever seen gogglebox?”</p><p>“Of course I have, I love that show!” Harry said as he flicked the Tv on and turned on gogglebox. Louis climbed onto Harry’s bed, he moved Harry’s arm up so that he could wrap it around himself, resting his head on Harry’s chest. He sent chills up Harry’s spine. “Why did you leave.?” It came out as a whimper, why couldn’t he just keep his trap shut?</p><p>“Ohh boy, I knew this was coming.” Louis took a deep breath in and briefly buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. “My parents have my location on my phone, and when I didn’t come home last night they started texting and calling me like crazy, Dad said he was going to find me if I wasn’t home, now normally I wouldn’t give a shit, but then I saw you sleeping so peacefully and I knew I couldn’t let them find us there. I want the tree house to stay mine, and maybe yours…” He trailed off. Tears pooling in his eyes. </p><p>“I’d love that.” Harry said, kissing his forehead. <br/>“You aren’t mad? It’s such a ridiculous problem.”</p><p>“Of course I’m not mad Lou, It’s not your fault.” Louis pressed a kiss to his lips before they both returned their attention to the tv</p><p>They switched positions a few times, inevitably ending up with Louis’ arm draped around Harry’s shoulder while Harry held onto his hand, face buried in Louis’ side. They didn’t mean to fall asleep like that, infact Harry had meant to get up once he noticed Louis doze. But instead he dozed off as well. Feeling safe and warm in his arms. </p><p>He only woke up when the sound of thunder outside started to get too loud. Harry was never a fan of storms, they had scared him when he was a little kid. He felt a lot more comfortable now, especially because he had woken up with Louis still beside him. He was stirring in his sleep, his eyes slowly fluttering open, cheeks rosy and hair disheveled. </p><p>“Watching me sleep Curly?” His voice was groggy. Sent chills up Harry’s spine because apparently he couldn’t even handle Louis talking without being completely head over heels for him.</p><p>“No…” Harry giggled, Louis joined him.</p><p>“Sure you weren’t, you hungry babe?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Uhm, yeah um i guess- yeah.” Harry was a whole mess, couldn’t quite explain why.</p><p>“You ok?” Louis looked at him confused.</p><p>“Yeah I’m all good, um what do you want to eat? We could get pizza?”</p><p>“Sounds good. “ Louis sat up in bed to fix his hair. Harry watched him for a minute and then went to grab the phone.</p><p>They waited for the pizza to arrive in the living room. Sitting by the fireplace, just enjoying being together. When the pizza finally came Harry paid and then went to grab plates and drinks from the kitchen. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t hear the door open and his mom come home. </p><p>“So Lou- Oh hi mum.” He looked at Louis who was still sitting on the floor, tattoos on full display. </p><p>“Hello Harry. You didn’t tell me you were having friends over! I could’ve left you more money.” She walked over to Louis and stuck out a hand. “I’m Anne, Harry’s mum. And you are?”</p><p>Louis stood up and shook her hand. “Louis Tomlinson.” He looked back at Harry. “Curly’s friend.” He smiled.</p><p>“Curly? Well that’s a new nickname.” She laughed. “I see you’ve got lots of tattoos,  they’re um nice.” She smiled again. “Well Harry I was just popping in because I was going to go out with Karen and Trisha for some drinks, is that alright?” </p><p>“Of course mum. I’ll um see you later.”</p><p>“Bye sweetie.” She went back out the door, Louis and Harry stayed in place until they saw her car pull out of the driveway. </p><p>“Your mum is lovely.” Louis said as he grabbed a slice of pizza. </p><p>“Thanks, um, like I was going to say, what do you plan on doing for uni?” </p><p>“Uni is off the table for me Harold. What about you?”</p><p>“I’ve got a football scholarship. Manchester wants me I guess.” </p><p>“You guess? That’s amazing! I’m proud of you.” He’s proud of him, Harry thought his heart might explode. </p><p>“Thank you. I’m sure you can get in somewhere Lou. I believe in you.” Harry could see Louis blush a bit and smile brighter than the sun. </p><p>“We’ll see I guess.” Harry took his and Louis’ plates into the kitchen. While he was in there he grabbed his pain meds from the cabinet along with a glass of water. </p><p>“What are those?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Pain meds, I hurt my hip a while back playing football and sometimes it will flare up, nothing big.” Harry shrugged and then took one.</p><p>Louis picked up the bottle and read it. “Holy fuck Harry, these are fucking strong. You only ever take one right?”<br/>“Of course.” Harry snatched back the bottle. “I’m not a drug addict.” He assured Louis. He wasn’t lying, REALLY, there was the one time when he took two, or maybe three? And he ended up in the hospital for a bit. He couldn’t remember but he chalked it up to an accident, he was only fourteen at the time after all. </p><p>“Well Hazza, if i’m not home soon my parents might actually kick my ass. Um, thank you for dinner and letting me sleep in your luxurious bed.” Louis pressed a kiss to his lips, briefly locking eyes with Harry. “Goodnight Harry.”</p><p>“Night Lou.” Harry watched him walk away. He was done for, this boy had taken over his life in the few short days they’d known each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to anyone reading this early&lt;3 we love you guys and hope you liked this chapter as much as we did</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this a kind of "interlude" chapter, because the next chapter jumps ahead a bit, but we'll have that one up soon&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry went to bed that night smiling wider than he ever had before, but before he could fully fall asleep, he heard a loud tapping at his window. “What the fuck?” </p><p>Harry reluctantly stood up from his incredibly soft bed, not to mention how good it smelled now that Louis had laid in it, and walked to the window. When he looked through the glass he saw a small figure picking up rocks and tossing them at his 2nd story window. Harry waves at him to stop and pushes up the glass. “Excuse me little one, don’t you have a bedtime?” He barely gets out his own joke without laughing out loud.</p><p>“Very funny Curly, you gonna let me in now or am I gonna have to use the rest of these rocks to shatter your window myself?” Louis wants him to sneak him in his house?</p><p>“How did you sneak out? I thought your parents were like, crazy strict.”</p><p>“They are but they also both are down by about 10:30 evey night, so after that it’s pretty easy to slip out the back door, besides, why does it matter when a cute boy is standing, very cold might I add, under your window wanting let in?”</p><p>“Quite self aware tonight, are we?” </p><p>“Indeed; now come down here before I scale your wall.”</p><p>Harry makes his way to the first floor where he finds a very grumpy and adorable hedgehog waiting at his back door. “Mad at me?”</p><p>“It’s cold out there!” Louis playfully slaps Harry’s arm. How can Harry be so far gone for a boy he barely knows? </p><p>“Why’d you come back?” Damn, he really just can’t keep his mouth shut.</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t sleep, and I already missed you, so…” Holy shit, Harry might actually faint, Louis is so fucking perfect. </p><p>“I’m glad you came.”</p><p>“Good, now if I don’t get under that cozy-ass duvet of yours within the next thirty seconds I’m going to contract hypothermia.”</p><p>Harry leads them to his room where they immediately snuggle under the blankets and turn on the TV. Louis tucks himself into Harry’s side so that his whole body is against him, head sitting on his shoulder, nuzzling near his neck. Has Harry died and gone to heaven?</p><p>“Did I wake you up Haz?” Harry hears Louis whisper almost nervously into his neck, it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen and heard in his 17 years of existence.</p><p>“Not at all love,” shit, “Just scared me a bit that’s all.” Harry plants a short kiss on the top of Louis’ forehead.</p><p>“Good, I’m not trying to be a bother at all.” Louis traced circles on Harry’s chest. </p><p>‘You could never bother me.” Did Harry even know how to keep his mouth shut?  Louis didn’t respond, he just cuddled closer to Harry. It was surprisingly warm in Harry’s room that night. He was already sweating from having a fluffy jumper and another person beside him, but he didn’t mind. As long as he got to hold Louis. Louis started to softly snore beside him, something that typically drove him crazy but with Louis it was just fine, almost beautiful. He was definitely falling for him, which was a thought that almost scared him in a way. How would he tell his mum? And what if she walked in on them in the morning? What was he supposed to do now that he had a little hedgehog curled up beside him? He felt happy, safe, home. But what would everyone else say?</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Louis’ breath getting faster. Harry acted on instinct and wrapped his arms tighter around Louis. Louis fell into his body and allowed himself to relax. Letting breaths even out once again.</p><p>Harry fell asleep with the tv still on, but not for long until he woke up to the sound of footsteps on his floor. Harry shot up straight away thinking it was his mum coming into his room. Instead he was faced with a small shirtless boy rummaging through his closest. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Harry asked him.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to wake you up- I just need something a bit more comfortable, that’s all.”</p><p>“Alright, the navy football sweater at the back is the most comfortable. And my favourite I might add.”</p><p>Louis plucked the sweater off the hanger and pulled it on. “It’s a bit big on me.” he said as he climbed back onto the bed. “You’re a giant.”</p><p>“Am not.” Harry said, he was already falling back asleep. “You’re just small.”</p><p>“Am not!” Louis moved so he could mess with Harry’s hair. Pushing his curls onto his face. Harry squinted and swatted his hand away. </p><p>“Hey!” He put his finger under Louis’ chin and brought their lips together. </p><p>“I’m gonna be honest with you curly, not being able to be around you at school might be one of the hardest things I'll ever do.” Louis sighed.</p><p>“Who says we can’t be together at school? As long as we act like two straight bro pals” They both laughed a bit at the thought. “We’ll be alright.”</p><p>“As much as I’d love to do that, I wouldn’t want your pristine reputation to be tarnished, besides I doubt your crew want me around.” Louis drew circles around Harry’s chest. “As much as I’d love for you to come hang with me and Niall, I doubt you’d want that.”</p><p>“Are you crazy? Of course I want that- it’s just um-”</p><p>“No I get it. It’s ok, yeah? I don’t blame you at all. I know what it’s like.” </p><p>“You do?” Harry lifted his head to look at him. </p><p>“I mean yeah I used to run with that sort of group, honestly it was so boring. I don’t know how you’ve continued to put up with it”<br/>“Me neither.” Harry sighed. They stayed silent for a minute, Harry was sweating crazily so he slipped his sweater off and then laid back down. </p><p>“Well, well, well, look at Mr. football. Showing off are we?”</p><p>“No! It’s hot in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm sure it is.” Louis laughed. “I’m only joking, Curly.” Harry’s stomach growled, without thinking Louis put his hand on his tummy, “You hungry?”</p><p>“Uhm yeah, little bit.” Harry spat out the words, his brain was going in circles just from a delicate touch, he had butterflies and his cheeks were burning up. He had honestly never been more thankful for a dark room than he was in that moment.</p><p>They went down the stairs as quietly as possible, but ended up a giggling mess on the floor when Harry tripped on his socks going down the stairs and fell into Louis’ arms. He swore he heard Louis mutter “clutz” under his breath but didn’t bother to question it. They walked into the kitchen, Harry pulling some snacks out of the cupboard for them to take up to his room. The moon was flowing into the kitchen, casting shadows over Louis’ face. When Harry turned around he caught Louis staring at him, he felt his cheeks burning.</p><p>Just as he was about to say something, Louis pushed his body against Harry’s and pulled him into a kiss. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered against Harry’s lips. He pulled back and cupped Harry’s face in his hands. “So, so beautiful.”</p><p>“You’re perfect Lou I-”</p><p>“Ssshh.” Louis put his finger to Harry’s lips. “Just let me adore you.” He smiled. Just seeing Louis smile made Harry smile so big his dimple popped out, making Louis giggle. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes. “You’re just so-”</p><p> </p><p>Now Harry was the one interrupting Louis. He pulled him into another kiss, Their bodies colliding, sending chills up Harry’s spine. He couldn’t help but think of what he was going to do without Louis one day, as much as he hoped that day would never come, would him and Louis last forever? Was this just a flicker of hope that maybe he wasn’t helpless after all, he could find someone, he found someone. They had only known each other for a few days, but Harry was ready to risk it all for Louis, he wanted marriage, sex, children, the whole lot. He grabbed the snacks they brought out and then him and Louis headed back up to his room.</p><p>Louis and Harry laid in bed, Harry had his back against Louis’ chest letting Louis play with his curls. Thoughts were swirling around Harry’s head, he wanted to tell his mum he was gay. He really did, he just didn’t know how to say it.. “Lou…” He whispered</p><p>“Yes sun?” Sun Harry thought, how was he going to do this.</p><p>“I- I wanna come out to my mum.”</p><p>Louis looked at him shocked. “Really, I mean Harry that’s great but are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m sure. I don’t know how or what to say, but I know I want to.”</p><p>Louis thought for a second, “I don’t want you to feel pressured by me and all, no pressure to come out, take your time-”</p><p>“No no, I don’t feel pressured at all! I’ve been waiting for the right time, and I think I’ve found it…I’m going to come out” He smiled</p><p>Louis hugged him tightly. “Then you will, I know you can. I’m so proud of you Harold.” Louis kissed the top of his head. “So proud.” </p><p>Harry yawned. “Thank you, but for now, let’s just sleep yeah?”</p><p>“Of course, night Curly.”</p><p>“Night Lou.” Harry tucked his head under Louis chin and wrapped his arm over his hip. He felt nervous but this was a step he was ready for, no doubts at all. He was lucky to have a mum who was so accepting, and his dad wasn’t around so he didn’t matter anymore. He would tell his sister when she came home for christmas maybe, maybe him and Louis would be official then? If all things went well that’s where he hoped to be, he was so far gone for him, absolutely gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again to anyone still reading, we love you guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter. </p><p> </p><p>Just wanna do a quick shoutout to our best friends, the truggle bus, love you besties</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this chapter took so long, both of us are back at school full time so it's been a bit hectic. thanks for being patient and we hope you love this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Louis hung out pretty much everyday for the next few weeks, sometimes they would walk home from school together and Louis would come over to Harry’s so they could play football in the backyard. On weekends they’d take their bikes down to the lake where they would sit in the grass talking for hours until the sun was setting. They were yet to hang out at Louis’ house simply because his parents were so strict and he really wasn’t allowed to have friends over. But that monday after school Louis finally invited Harry to come over!\</p>
<p>“Hey Curly!” He ran to catch up to Harry who was already on his way home from school.</p>
<p>“Yeah Lou?” He smiled. </p>
<p>“I was thinking maybe you’d want to come over to my place tonight? I do owe you since you’ve been feeding me almost every night for the last few weeks, and you’ve never come over before.” Louis said.</p>
<p>“Sure, um yeah sounds good. I’ll text my mum.” Harry pulled out his phone to quickly let his mum know that he’d be home late. </p>
<p>“Good, i apologize in advance, my father is home so you know...just ignore it?”</p>
<p>Harry sighed, he felt really bad for louis. “I guess Lou, does he know you’re gay?” Harry realized he had never asked before.</p>
<p>“I never really came out, I guess they just knew because he likes to scream about it.” Louis sighed. “I mean not like it matters, i’m out of here as soon as I graduate.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Harry asked, hoping it at something to do with ‘I’m going to manchester with you because i want us to be together’</p>
<p>“Not sure;” Harry sighed. “I’d rather be anywhere but here.” Louis looked around as they rounded the corner to his house. </p>
<p>As they got to Louis’ house, they immediately rushed up the stairs to avoid any awkward interactions. As they got to Louis’ room, Louis turns to Harry, “Sorry it’s such a mess, go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back, just got to go to the restroom.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll be here.” I’ll always be here almost slips out, but Harry manages to keep it suppressed to the corner of his brain completely captivated by Louis. </p>
<p>Harry carefully walks deeper into Louis’ room and instantly feels the safest he’s ever felt in his 16 years on this Earth. He can’t even explain what about the room feels so comfortable, maybe the way it smells of his beautiful boy, he’s not quite sure, but all he knows is that this room is his new favorite place. Harry spots an open notebook on the desk tucked in the corner of the cozy room. He knows he shouldn’t but temptation takes over and he walks over to the desk and picks up the journal. The book reads “Strong” at the top, as if it’s a title. </p>
<p>Harry looks farther down the page, “Is this a- a song?”</p>
<p>The lyrics of what Harry presumes is a song written by Louis read:</p>
<p>“My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships, drifting, weightless, waves try to break it. <br/>I’d do anything to save it, why is it so hard to save it?”</p>
<p>There’s a blank space between the lines harry read and what he thinks is the chorus, which Harry reads, <br/>“I’m sorry if I say I need you, but I don’t care, I'm not scared of love.<br/>‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker, Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong? That you make me strong?”</p>
<p>Harry is on the verge of tears when he hears Louis walk into the room. “What the fuck are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Lou, I just- it was open, and I got too curious and- I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Harry you can’t just go through my shit.”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m really sorry. If it’s any consolation, whatever that is, it’s amazing Lou, really it’s incredible.”</p>
<p>“Really? You liked it?”</p>
<p>“Liked it? Are you kidding me? Louis I loved it. Is it a song?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I started it a few days ago.”</p>
<p>“What’s it about? I- if you don’t mind me asking of course.”</p>
<p>“Erm… it’s about you actually.”</p>
<p>“Sing it for me.”</p>
<p>“Haz, no, I couldn’t, I-”</p>
<p>“Please Lou, I wanna hear it.”</p>
<p>Louis reluctantly picks up the guitar leaning against the side of the desk and plays what’s written of the song to harry.</p>
<p>By the time Louis had put down the guitar, Harry wasn’t sure he was even still there, he felt like he was on another planet. Louis had the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard. “Lou you have the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard.” Well fuck.</p>
<p>“Haz, stop, I’m not that good.”</p>
<p>“Louis have I ever lied to you?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Now why would I pick right now to lie to you for the first time. Get the fuck over here you little fucking artist.”</p>
<p>“I’m not little you’re just a fucking tree.” Louis takes the fastest two steps he’s ever taken and slams himself into Harry’s arms, his safe haven, his home. Harry picks up his head in his hands and kisses him like he never had before.</p>
<p>Harry wants to say everything to Louis, if he’s completely honest with himself, he could scream I love you to Louis at the top of his lungs and mean every ounce of it. He may have only met him a few weeks ago, but he’s never connected with someone like this, he already knows Louis is his person, but he also knows that even if Louis did feel the same, it’d still be way too soon, so he settles for the only thing he can think of. “I’m sorry if I say I need you…” Harry whispers into Louis’ neck as he nuzzles closer.</p>
<p> “But I don’t care, I’m not scared of love.” Louis follows. They squeeze each other just a little tighter before walking over to Louis’ bed and quickly entangling themselves in any way they can, squeezing each other as tight as possible as if they were scared one of them would slip away from the other’s grip, and they stayed like that until they eventually got hungry. They ordered takeout, ate all of it within minutes, and went right back to the position they were in before, slowly drifting into the best sleep either of them had ever had. </p>
<p>Harry was woken up by the all too familiar sound of rocks hitting glass, briefly forgetting where he was; he sat up only to see Louis sleeping beside him. The room was now a lot darker than it had been when they fell asleep. The noise continued so Harry slowly and carefully crept off the bed to look out the window.</p>
<p>What he was greeted with was a blonde boy standing at the bottom of the house. “Who are you?” Harry asked, still half asleep.</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same thing mate!” Irish. </p>
<p>“I’m Harry, and you are..?” </p>
<p>“Niall. So, um, what the hell are you doing in Louis’ room? Unless… OH! Oh my god! I’ll leave you two to it then- sorry!” Niall went to walk away.</p>
<p>“No! No, we weren’t um, no. Um he’s sleeping right now, want me to let you in?” Harry said.</p>
<p>“No need to let me in, I’ll climb up there myself.” Niall amused, he smiled briefly before climbing the short distance up the wall and into the window. “His room’s a right mess.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “What are you even doing here?” He asked Niall.</p>
<p>“Well I was coming to check on him incase-” Niall stopped.</p>
<p>“In case what?” </p>
<p>“Incase y’know a lot of things, maybe he uh got stuck somewhere.” Niall tried his best to cover up what he’d said before. </p>
<p>“You’re a terrible liar, tell me.” Harry looked from Niall to Louis who was still sleeping peacefully.</p>
<p>“Alright fine! Sometimes, especially when his parents are being dicks, he doesn’t eat, or sleep, so some nights I just come and check on him.”</p>
<p>“He never said anything…” Harry mumbled under his breath “Thank you.” He said to Niall.</p>
<p>“You gotta do what you gotta do, he’s my best friend.”</p>
<p>“You’re a good man.”</p>
<p>“I know I know!” Niall laughed. </p>
<p>“The fuck are you two doing?” Louis’ sleepy voice chimed in.</p>
<p>“Came to check on you L, only to find out you’ve got Harry here in your room.” Louis groaned and Harry looked at the floor.</p>
<p>“You need to start sending a text.” Louis said before he got up. “Well, Niall that’s Harry, Harry that’s Niall.”</p>
<p>“We’ve talked a bit.” Harry said, taking his place beside Louis and placing a hand on his back.</p>
<p>“Right, ok.” Louis sank a bit into Harry’s body. “You guys want to go on a walk or something?” </p>
<p>“Sounds good, I’d love to get to know Harry here” Niall poked his chest before climbing back out the window to wait for them at the bottom. </p>
<p>Harry watched Louis grab a hoodie from his desk and perch himself up on the windowsill. “You good to jump out Curly?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m good.” Harry lied, to be real he’d never jumped out a window before.</p>
<p>“Right…” Louis raised an eyebrow at him before hopping down to meet Niall at the bottom. Harry didn’t have much time to think about it before he followed Louis’ steps and jumped down onto the grass, somehow managing to land on his feet  before tripping a bit. Louis grabbed onto his arm. “Clutz” He laughed.</p>
<p>Harry, Niall and Louis walked down the street (Niall clearly high) and talked about football. Niall wanted to know all of the dirt about the team, which Harry gladly provided. He couldn’t help but miss his friends Liam and Zayn, having not really seen them much since the party.</p>
<p>“So you’re telling me this Jason guy told everyone Olivia cheated on him?” Niall asked.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what he’s telling you Niall.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I told you he’s the only tolerable one” Harry blushed because Louis told people about him.</p>
<p>Play it cool Harry “So I’m just tolerable then?” He leaned into Louis</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Louis put his finger to his lips. <br/>“You two are disgustingly cute together.” Niall said.</p>
<p>“Shut your trap.” Louis said jokingly. “Don’t want to scare him off already.” He wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, slipping his hand under his jacket for a better grip on his body. “Might wanna keep this one sound for a minute.” Louis slipped a wink in Harry’s direction.</p>
<p>“I don’t get scared easily” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear before dropping his hand and linking their fingers. It felt nice to be out at night, nobody around to judge them. He felt comfortable around Louis and Niall, somewhat wishing he’d told Liam and Zayn. Maybe then they all could drive somewhere for dinner, somewhere they wouldn’t be seen, where they could all just be themselves. Liam and Zayn did a good job keeping their relationship on the down low, keeping all pda to a minimum while around people from school. </p>
<p>They walked around some more before eventually looping back around to Louis’ house. “Well Niall, thank you for checking in on me once again.” Louis said.</p>
<p>“No problemo, I’ll see you at school, nice to meet ya Harry!” Niall said as he headed down the street.</p>
<p>“Hey, will you wait for me inside?” Louis turned to Harry and asked.</p>
<p>“Um yeah sure.” Harry turned away shyly and walked into Louis’ house.</p>
<p>“Niall!” Louis ran to catch up with Niall.</p>
<p>“Yeah Tommo?”</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell anyone about me and Harry? He’s still figuring himself out and I mean you know the football team.” </p>
<p>“Of course, I get it, I mean we’re all figuring ourselves out aren’t we.” Niall laughed.</p>
<p>Louis shrugged, “Yeah I guess we are. Thanks man.” He gave Niall a pat on the shoulder and then walked back into the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked the first chapter &lt;3 we'll have more out soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>